the_crazy_maniacs_series_deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead in prison
is a 2 part episode . It's the 23rd episode of The Crazy Maniacs Series . About Part one Foxy repeats his line from Fat and annoying "Toy Bonnie you are under arrest" and Lukas is confused as to why Foxy is doing this and he says he done it to let viewers know where they've left of from last episode . Toy Bonnie stands up and questions what's going on . Foxy asks him if he's an idiot but Toy Bonnie retaliates . Foxy just wants an answer as to why Toy Bonnie destroyed Mangle . Toy Bonnie is confused and glances over to Mangle to see that she's been dismantled . Toy Bonnie wonders why they think he destroyed Mangle . Endoplush just wants to get this thing over with and suggests that they should lock Toy Bonnie in a room . Marionette , thanks to Endoplush , suggests that Toy Bonnie will be locked up in the safe room and 2 animatronics will guard the door to see if Toy Bonnie destroyed Mangle . Foxy asks who'll guard the door and Freddy volunteers . Everyone was shocked and Lukas just lets him do it . He later states in a confessional that Freddy isn't like this normally like this . Foxy asks if Freddy is alright about this and he says yes . Lukas tries to forget that situation and asks who'll be the second guard and Chica says she'll do it. Part two Freddy and Chica take Toy Bonnie to the safe room . Freddy first asks Golden Freddy if he can leave Toy Bonnie in the safe room for a while . Golden Freddy wasn't sure at first but then agrees . Toy Bonnie goes inside the safe room and gets locked up . Springtrap now realises that he's in deep trouble since Bark could get caught and he can't move since he'll be seen by Toy Bonnie . Foxy , Mangle and Toy Chica all sit in Kids Cove . Foxy asks how everyone's doing but no one replies , especially Mangle . Toy Chica just found Foxy's hook after Mangle got dismantled . She showed it to Foxy and gives it back to him. Trivia * In the intro all the characters (Except Balloon Boy and Brenden) have new poses . * Italian , Japanese and Turkish captions have been added * Lip syncing was added for Lukas , Freddy and Golden Freddy when they "Umm.." * When Freddy volunteers to be the guard , Endoplushs face is the same from Fat and annoying * In the bottom right corner of the thumbnail in part 1 , it says "I'm an easter egg" * The outro in part 2 if different. Goofs * Some of the dialog goes by very quick in part 1 * When Springtrap dismantled Mangle in episode 21 , Foxy's hook isn't there but Toy Chica found it exactly where Mangle got destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1